Can't Take It
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Fang, Vanille, and Light and in the middle of a battle. Eventually, Vanille's battle cries get to Fang and she takes her right there. In the middle of battle. Light & monster walk away from embarrassment. Crack!


**_A/N: I've experienced my first forays into the Kink Meme. That is where this idea came from. Written for the kink prompt, it's a short little humorous one-shot take. Very cracky. I don't think I've ever written a piece so short before lol, so it's new in the domain that I've never done a prompt and it's so incredibly short.. but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy ;) _**

**_Special Thanks to E.G. Szyslak again for showing me this prompt.  
_**

**_FFXIII  
_**

_**"Fang!" **_Lightning's shout came too late to zap the Pulse woman out of her daze before one of the scavenging Gorgonopsid dog-creatures snapped its sharp teeth shut over Fang's wrist.

Fang snapped out of her stasis to yelp and yank her hand back before she stabbed at the beast with her spear held fast in her other hand. The dog howled as its belly was ripped open and it released its teeth-grip on Fang's now-bloody wrist.

"Fang!" Fang went rigid at Vanille's familiar squeak. Her skin tingled at that high-pitch, worried squeak, knowing what was to immediately come next. "You're injured! I've got you!"

_Oooo—huu-gumphhf! _

_Oh God. _Fang closed her eyes as Vanille's battle moan rang out into the air—seconds before a warm, familiar tingle-laced ball of magic hit her in the gut and seeped through her skin to flesh out through her whole body, warming Fang down to her core as another of Vanille's famous moans hit the air. _Ooohhgmuuguff! _Fang gasped, trying to control her body's hyper-sensitive reactions to the mere sound of Vanille's voice.

It was a losing battle. Vanille's outcries were a real turn-on. As Fang watched the little one twirl, Vanille's succulent, moist little lips parted slightly to let out another delicious sounding groan, "_Rrrrooooouuuhhmph!errrguhmph!_" before Fang was struck with another heat-blast of cure magic that nearly had her panting from the heat flashes.

Vanille finished her twirl, now facing Fang once more. She smiled joyously at Fang's stare. "No daydreaming now!" Vanille warned Fang, chipper and smiles, she winked at Fang in a way that brought the heat-flush back. "You're gunna regret it…!"

As if answering her warning, two more provoked, spiky puppies jumped at Fang. Fang growled as she batted them off, wondering what exactly Lightning was doing while she played Sentinel and took all the hits. Another spike grazed across her skin, this time the upper arm as a dog flew past and teeth latched onto her ankle, yanking a surprised Fang's feet right from under her as she went crashing to the ground.

"For you, Fang!" Fang stiffened as another glorious moan drifted from Vanille's magical lips. Fang's eyes closed again as she kicked at the dog by her foot. "Yeah, Fang!" Vanille cheered one of her favorite go-to lines. "Make 'em squirm!" As another blast of heat hit her already-overwhelmed body, Fang's mind went to _very _bad places for a battlefield that concerned a little writhing redhead as she squirmed and twitched under Fang's talented to—_no, bad thoughts Fang! _Fang mentally reprimanded herself. Her mental reprimand, however, was cut short as _another _glorious groan emitted from familiar lips. Fang's mind returned to the gutter instantly as the terrible, wonderful warmth balling in her stomach threatened to take her completely off course with this fight.

_Right, the fight_! Fang struggled to remind herself and opened her eyes to see one of the Gorgonopsids chewing on her leg—she hadn't even noticed! Kicking at that puppy too, Fang scrambled to her feet as Vanille bounded over to her peppily. Her beads jingled and drew Fang's attention down to the girl's chest where she blatantly stared as Vanille jumpy bounces made her boobs jiggle enticingly through that tight, tight sports-bra top of hers. "Fang!" Vanille exclaimed, seeing her injury on her ankle. "You're hurt again! I'll make it better!"

And with that, Vanille dropped from sight suddenly and abruptly.

And suddenly, tingling, warm, magic-filled fingers were on her legs, brushing against her injuries and spiking a _hot_ wave of heat through her body from the thighs up.

And suddenly, a beautiful, lyrical, wistful and yearning moan broke the air, speaking right into her waist. "_Oooohhrggruuffff—Eiiik!" _Vanille's legs snapped shut as Fang dropped upon her as insistent, desperate and trembling fingers tugged at her panties up under her skirt. "_Fang!_"

As the last Gorgonopsid jumped on Lightning's chest, she dropped her blade, which went skidding off as the hungry puppy growled ferociously down at her, jaws snapping dangerously in front of her face. "Guys!" Lightning called out, trapped under the puppy.

"Shut up!" Fang ordered, struggling with the panties. "Not a word!" When that proved too much effort, Fang simply ripped the panties into shreds and tossed them off into the elsewhere before driving her own leg between Vanille's to separate the girl's legs.

As the fiend growled down, ready to rip her face in half—a sudden, fluttering, shredded article of clothing fell on the puppy's head and caught on his spike. _What the? _Lightning blinked as the puppy shook his head in a desperate attempt to remove the article to no avail. _Is that…? _Lightning leaned back on the ground while the puppy shook his head frantically. She rolled her eyes to the side where her companions should be—and froze, wide eyes bulging.

"Fang, we're in the midst of a battlefield! You can't just—_eip!" _Vanille's throat went dry with little mewling noises as Fang cupped Vanille's sex right there on the spot. She struggled to snap her legs back together, for this was neither the time nor place for this, but Fang was insistent. Vanille bucked from under her when Fang dipped a long finger in. "_Fang!"_ If Vanille had been ready to say anything else, however, her words were cut off in another glorious moan. Fang smiled cruelly, taking immense pleasure as Vanille subconsciously arched her back, driving Fang's finger in deeper inside of her.

"_Holy shit!" _Lightning averted her gaze and would have covered her eyes too, but her hands were still trapped at her sides under a frantic, head-bobbing puppy dog. Lightning squirmed, but when that yielded no results, she whispered to the dog frantically. "Hey, puppy!"

"You're wet," Fang observed, her sadistic smile growing. "Do you…take _pleasure _in fighting, Vanille?"

Lightning's ears burned. "_Puppy, hold still!" _Lightning ordered, just as frantic to get away. Surprisingly, the dog stilled. Lightning cringed as she pulled up her shoulder and freed her arm out from under the dog. Wincing in horror that her gloves had no fingers—_damn the price it takes to look good!_—Lightning gingerly reached out a hand and pinched the material on the dog's spiky head before pulling it off quickly and tossing it just as soon as it was free from the dog's face. She shivered violently, gagging to herself.

Vanille gasped as a second finger dipped in to join the first. "_Fang!" _Her breathless squeak was covered by yet _another _moan before Fang pulled halfway back for half a second before driving her fingers in deeply again, making Vanille thrust against her palm and meep in pleasure. Vanille's eyes closed as Fang's magical fingers went to work inside of her, knowing _exactly _where to go, what to rub, when to pinch, how to make her clench. Vanille moaned as Fang manipulated her little body to her whim and desire.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well, _do _you?" Fang taunted, eliciting a gasp from Vanille.

The poor puppy, who'd had the fright of looking towards the two Pulse women, was now mewling pathetically and nudging its muzzle against Lightning's chin. Lightning urged the puppy up. _"Lets go—_before this gets worse." And the dog obediently got off from on top of Lightning, apparently grateful and understanding that she'd been the one to save him from Vanille's arousal-panties.

Vanille's eyes were tightly shut as she fought to control the rising waves of pleasure within her body. It wasn't fair! Fang knew _just _how to taunt her. Vanille was still vaguely aware there'd been a battle going on around them, but her impending peak stole that attention away as she gasped her lover's name. "Fang!" She was breathless. "Only—only with you, Fang!"

Lightning ushered the puppy off in front of her, following behind at a swift exit. She cringed and shivered horribly.

"Good." Fang grinned as Vanille's back arched higher, shoving her deeper and deeper, positively _begging_ her for release. Fang was merciful as she bowed down over Vanille's trembling body and whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "You make me wet too, Vanille." Vanille gasped again, breathless as Fang expertly pumped her fingers within her. "Love you, sweetie."

Vanille's scream as she climaxed could be heard for miles around.

Behind a boulder a few hundred feet away, Lightning winced and looked at the tamed, whimpering puppy before petting it on the head reassuringly. "Trust me pup, we're in the same boat." She paused before gripping the puppy up under the chin and around his neck where there were no spikes to injure her as she tugged him nuzzlingly into her lap. She looked into those baleful, shimmering blue eyes and her heart went out in memory of beautiful moments herself. "I miss Serah."

Puppy licked her face consolingly.


End file.
